


9.-Alone

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, GT, Giant!Patton, Giant/Tiny, giant tiny - Freeform, human!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Patton doesn't want to let go of the only possible friend he has
Series: October Prompt List [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Kudos: 36





	9.-Alone

Patton didn't like keeping the human captive, but he tried to escape more than once, and he didn't want the tiny guy to leave so soon.

Logan was currently in the middle of a circle of rocks inside of Patton's cave, Patton went inside with the berries he went to collect on his hands, he sat next to the circle and the little human flinched ”I brought you something to eat” he said, leaving some of the berries next to Logan, he waited for him to do something, but sighed when nothing happened.

Logan didn't want the food the giant offered, he just wanted to go home, but talking to Patton did nothing, he just ended trapped.

”Lo, you're not hungry?” Asked Patton ”you've been here for a couple of days, and you really didn't eat anything”

He was hungry, but Patton already saw him like some kind of pet, if he ate, he would tell Patton he was right.

”C'mon Lo, you need to eat something” said Patton ”you're not even going to talk to me anymore?”

Logan looked up, he tried to seem mad, but his face changed when a hand went to grab him, soon, he was sitting on Patton's palm, eye level with him ”What's wrong?”

”W-what's wrong?!” Shouted Logan ”Y-you kidnapped me and you keep me locked here like some sort of pet! After you said you were going to let me go! That's what's wrong!”

Patton was shocked, he knew that what he was doing wasn't right, but he didn't knew Logan felt that way, he looked down, tears getting out of his eyes "I-I'm sorry...”

Logan's eyes went wide when Patton lowered his hand, but outside his 'cage'

”You can go...just like everyone else” he whispered that las part, but Logan heard him.

”Everyone else?” He asked while getting down of Patton's hand ”what do you mean?”

”n-nothing” the giant stood up ”just leave already, leave me alone” he walked to his bed, leaving the human behind

Logan had a change of heart in that moment, he ran behind the giant, when he arrived to the enormous bed, Patton was already laying on it, Logan made a decision and started climbing to get to the top.

He was about to get to the end, but his hand slipped, he screamed when he started to fall, he thought he was going to die, but, he landed on something soft, and way sooner than he had expected, he looked up, seeing Patton, his eyes were read and teary.

“I-I thought you had already left...” Patton sat properly, bringing Logan close to his chest.

“Well, seeing you didn’t really want me to leave, and that just thinking about it made you feel that bad, I decided I could stay for a little more”

Patton stayed silent and looked away “but you wanted to go... I don’t want to force you to stay just because seeing you leave makes me sad”

“But either way, I won’t be happy if I know you’re sad, is there a particular reason why you don’t want me to leave?”

“Yes...” he whispered “I’m alone all the time, I’ve met other humans before, but all of them ran almost immediately, they all were scared of me, but you weren’t, you started asking me question, and I figured out you could stay with me... maybe even be my friend”

Logan smiled, looking at the giant with soft eyes “Patton” he said, holding his thumb, catching his attention “we are friends”

Patton smiled, some tears left his eyes, but this time, they were happiness tears, because he knew, he was no longer alone


End file.
